


Taking care of you

by tigragrece



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 39





	Taking care of you

Tang Yi was worried when he saw Shao Fei arrive at home and be so white like if he was sick.  
Zhao Zi was with him and tell him "Keep it easy, you know you need to rest, you are human, you have to take break even when you are sick. We will handle it until you come back"

Then he saw Tang Yi and Zhao Zi "Shao Fei is sick, he doesn't want anyone to worry but I think he need to rest. I think you can handle him"

"Yes don't worry" say Tang Yi.

When Zhao Zi was leaving, Tang Yi take the hand of Shao Fei and tell him "Time to go to sleep, it's look like you have passed out when I wasn't here..."

"I have passed out at the police..." say Shao Fei

Tang Yi was a little upset and angry about him but he knew his husband was stubborn for his work. "You should have know better your body when it's tell you, you are sick. Now sleep in the bed, and i will prepare some food so you can feel better" say Tang Yi.

Shao Fei was changing into comforting clothes and the comforting clothes were some of Tang Yi, when Tang Yi saw this he was kinda happy because he was wearing his clothes.  
He really wanted that maybe he could wear more his clothes.

Then when Shao Fei was asleep Tang Yi kiss his forehead and say "I will take care of you"


End file.
